


Slow

by keitolino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Content, Stay far away if you're not comfortable with Tegoshi in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya and Shige are celebrating the anniversary of not only NEWS, but also their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

A low and husky voice sounded through the entire room. The lights were dimmed, a dozen candles were lit and a delicious scent of vanilla encased two bodies that were lying on a colorfully sheeted bed. The bodies were moving – cadenced to their own rhythm of movements, entangled. 

It was a huge, king-sized bed, with lots of pillows and many blankets and sheets around and underneath them. They were in millions of colors and shades; velvet and silk. The silk was mysteriously glimmering once an even so tiny sparkle of light fell onto it. 

The bed had huge, majestic curtains framing it – giving the two of them a perfect shelter to be on their own. The head of the bed was decorated with a huge, gilded woodcut sitting enthroned on top of the masterpiece of handwork they were tangling in. 

There was a quiet echoing of music, coming from a phonograph that was placed on an old-fashioned dresser. In front of it, two glasses of the finest quality – each of them containing a belt of 1989 Chateau Haut Brion.

Following the traces on the floor, there were shoes; one pair of high heels, helplessly resting on the floor, while the other pair was an elegant pair of shoes in glossy black for men. There weren't many pieces of clothes next to the jacket of the young man. 

What was lying half on the chair next to the bed, and half hanging in the air was a shimmery black dress. While it didn't have any obvious crystals on it, the collar was sparkling in the dimmed light of the candles. The fragrance attached to it was a bit of a tangy scent; setting free the bases of a vanilla and amber taste. One step away from the bed was placed a cloth that seemed to be a man's briefs.

A ribbon made of black fabric, that seemed to change color when hit by light, was delicately tied around his lover's neck, which was teasing him as he tried to caress his lover. Gently, he put it off. “So, you're my present tonight?”, he said in a hushed tone. His breathe was teasing his lover's ear. The latter was just smiling at him with a seductive look on his face.

The man then enjoyed kissing the neck of his partner without any fabric tickling his nose; slowly caressing it and deliciously inhaling the scent. It was a spicy, musky aroma; and he expected it to be patchouli. 

“Chanel No.5?”, Shige guessed and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on the scent. Yuya kisses him as an answer, breathing a silent “Yes” on his lips. “It suits you so very well, Yuu-chan.”, he complimented the shuddering body beneath him, writhing into his touch. Shige smiled. Indeed he himself gave it to Yuya on their first anniversary as a couple.

Meanwhile, the fabric – that once had been been a ribbon around his neck – was now tied around Yuya's eyes, leaving him in mysterious darkness as his body was able to react even more intensely to any of Shige's touches. Yuya lusciously breathed out heavy moans in arousal. 

Leaving almost invisible trails of saliva while kissing down to Yuya's collarbone, Shige stroked his sides and squished them a bit. There was still a piece of clothing demanding to be undressed – but that request wasn't fulfilled by any of those two. The delicate lace that was snuggling itself around the waist of the younger one was decorated by tiny sparkly buds. 

It was special for the two of them to end up in a room like that, at a time like this, with an air around them that seemed to be burning. But it wasn't unusual for the younger one to be clothed like this – more than just a disguise, this occasion had become a part of him. 

Shige liked to see his boyfriend dressed beautifully as a woman like this – and his boyfriend certainly didn't mind it either. But today they had an actual reason to end up here, in such a wonderful atmosphere snuggling to each other – their long awaited, fourth anniversary.

And additionally to that, also their group's anniversary that had to be celebrated one way or the other. 

Eleven years of being together as a group, and four of them as a couple, it indeed felt like family. They had spent all their life together since being kids. It felt like family being with the other two bandmates, but it also felt like family with the two of them alone. They were so close to each other; there wasn't a thing that couldn't be said to each other. There wasn't a time they would be sick of each other. 

And now, it was just the two of them, gently letting the night fade out - being as excited and nervous as on the first night – as on the day they first met each other.

As well as there was a tenuous lace covering his private parts, there was a dainty bra resting on Yuya's chest. In the color of black it flattered his body. The lingerie he was wearing was especially selected for this night; bought by Shige, who liked to have the control of every even so tiny detail. 

The bra was just lying gracefully on his chest, moving together with his breathing up and down. Shige fondled at the back of it, even tried to open it. Then again, he stopped trying and continued kissing his lover hungrily. 

The selected music sounded through the room, calming down the two of them equally. From one piano serenade to the other, the phonograph now changed to Debussy's “La Plus que lente, varse” in its original composition in 1910. Of course Shige had a look over the music; but Yuya loved the piano, and there was nothing that aroused him more than slow and gentle melodies while he was in the arms of his loved one.

Yuya rolled over, holding tightly on to Shige's shoulders. The ribbon slipped from his eyes, and he was now able to enjoy the view of his loved one again. He was sitting on top of him; balancing himself on the latter's chest. The jewels lined up around his neck, twinkling in the dimmed light, perfectly flattered the natural beauty Yuya was.

Down his shoulders and his back – long and wavy in style, strands of brunette hair tickled his soft skin. Shige enjoyed his view; in fact he enjoyed the whole moment to bits. The music flowing in the background, the candles burning down slowly. He placed his hands on Yuya's waist, gently pushing his private parts against his own.

Shige was aroused; his length was hard and under the touch of the lace of Yuya's lingerie teased him further. While Yuya already finished unclothing Shige many moments ago, he didn't allow Shige to strip his lingerie off yet. 

Leaning forward, the younger one gently rubbed his pelvic against Shige's shaft, tickling it with the texture of the fabric still on him. As he bowed down to cage his lover's lip in a passionate kiss, strands of his hair – which was a very high quality wig – fell down on Shige's face. 

The scent that embraced Shige was not any different than the scent he tasted earlier while pleasing his princess; since both the Yuya's body and also the hair were bathed in the noblest perfume he ever owned. Pleasing all his senses, he closed his eyes and opened his mind completely to it.

Finally, the last piece of lace on Yuya's luscious body was gone and found a place to lie on the floor. Embracing the shuddering body of his naked princess, Shige placed one kiss after the other on his jawline, nibbling on it until he reached his ear. Nuzzling it, Yuya's body reacted with goose bumps.

Both of them didn't rush, didn't speed up things at any time. All they did was enjoying each other; enjoying being with each other in such a comfortable and quiet atmosphere. Lying in each other's arms, they deeply looked into each other's eyes. 

They made the most out of their precious time. Shige was gently preparing Tegoshi while the latter was showering his lover with kisses all over his face and collarbone. Sweet, tickling moans rolled over his lips and reassured Shige that what he was doing was right. 

Tenderly widening Tegoshi's entrance, he especially took care of not to hurt him in any way.

“I love you–“, Shige whispered in such a hushed tone he almost only breathed the words on Yuya's lips. A graceful smile on Yuya's lips was his answer. As Shige looked in his eyes he saw millions of tiny sparkles; a playful mixture of color-explosions in them. Yuya's eyes were filled with lust; dark as the night, and at the same time glimmering.

Almost begging, the young princess looked at him.

The older one lost himself in Yuya's eyes. He had a feeling they would look straight through him. He felt as if those hazel eyes he was gazing into would see all his secrets; all of his thoughts. And for a moment, he forgot everything around him. 

And even forgot how to breathe.

He watched Yuya closely as he leaned back into the gazillion pillows on the bed. The princess warmed the lube inside his palms before he damped Shige's shaft with just as much pressure needed to make him gasp for air. While he was doing all that, he seductively licked his bottom lip.

Shige was resting his hands on his waist as Yuya mounted him – slowly, and not breaking their eye contact even for a second. He drowned in millions of feelings exploding inside him as Yuya gently slid down on his member; embracing Shige's full size tightly with his warmth.

He bit his lips and let out a pleasant moan that filled the air, interrupting the gentle piano sonata coming from the phonograph. Still resting his hands on Yuya's waist, he dug his fingers into his skin. Once Yuya adjusted to Shige's size, he started moving rhythmically – to both Shige's movements, and partly to the rhythm of the music. 

Breathing many sweet moans on Shige's lips, he stole one kiss, two – one after the other; until they fell in a long, almost endless kiss entangling their tongues. They felt the hot breath of each other tickling their sensitive skin of their mouths; and from time to time Shige would feel little bites, too. 

Yuya loved biting. And Shige did too.

With every movement Yuya managed to bring Shige closer to him; connected to each other like this, his heart sped up and throbbing just as loudly was Shige's. He started to push harder into Yuya's tightness; but still gently enough to not ruin the smoothness of their movements.

One candle after the other burned down; leaving only a tiny trail of smoke dissolving in the hot air filled with delicious scent of perfume and two bodies making love. The sheets underneath them were snuggling softly to the naked skin of their bodies. 

Yuya arched his back and threw back his head, flipping the hair behind him. He continued moving his pelvic in circles as he felt Shige gushing into him; pulling Yuya with him over the edge at once. He growled a bit; and Yuya sighed delicately. 

He dug his fingers in Shige's shoulder, biting his own lip and letting the sweet release overcome him with an aggressive shudder. He still felt Shige's hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him firmly even after he came.

Shattered in lust and passion the two men hugged each other. Shige rested his head on Yuya's shoulders. Trembling; shaking even harder than before, Yuya felt his body being pushed over yet another edge; spilling all over Shige's stomach another time. Heavy breathing filled the air as the phonograph's needle stopped moving with a knock, surrounding them in total silence.

And a perfect timing they had indeed.

All that was to be heard now, after the music had trailed off, were their own hearts pounding heavily; relaxed breathing escaping Shige's mouth, and a silent, emotional whimpering coming out of Yuya's throat.

A trail of kisses was placed on Shige's chest before Yuya rested his head on the left side of it, caressing him. He listened to Shige's heart; pounding heavily, and yet at the same time so calm – it was about to hypnotize Yuya. He had his eyes closed and let out a shaking, deep sigh.

“Happy anniversary day to you, Yuu-chan...“, Shige whispered into Yuya's tousled hair, gently placing a kiss on top of his forehead. Then, he wrapped the silky blanket around their bodies as he entangles his legs with Yuya's, and hugged him tightly. 

The last candle burned down and left them in complete darkness. No shimmery lace; no glittering silk illuminate their environment anymore, and even so, looking into the face of his lover, Shige noticed the sparkles in his eyes. 

Silently, without mentioning a word, he kissed away the tears escaping Yuya's eyes. “I love you–“, Yuya managed to breathe after a while.

Again they lost themselves in each other's touch, endlessly, it seemed.


End file.
